mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
50,000 Feet
50,000 Feet was the sixth Challenge Mission available. The aim was to complete the 3 jobs from each chapter and advance to the next. The 50,000 Feet mission was released December 27, 2010. Unlike previous challenge missions you weren't required to get one more Mafia member to enter, and unlike previous challenge missions all 3 chapters were available from the start. Players needed to obtain Reserve Chutes to help complete the missions. A total of 311 Reserve Chutes were required to complete this challenge mission. Jobs Background Job Energy requirement increases but unlike previous Challenge Missions the amount of Reserve Chutes needed stays the same under green, yellow and red heat meter. The amount of Reserve Chutes that you collect is not based on chapter progress like previous Challenge Missions. In this mission the number of free Reserve Chutes you may collect every 12 hours is based on how much time remains for the mission, the closer it draws to a close the more you collect. You start with 8 for the first day and this is increased by four with every passing day to 12,16,20,24,36 & 40 respectively for each of the 7 days. You can collect a total of 312 free Reserve Chutes from within the mission, meaning that you can easily finish the mission without needing to obtain any more Reserve Chutes from recruiting, wall posts, gifts, looting, and so on. You can collect up to 21 Reserve Chutes through recruiting (3 per 7 recruitment places). You can also buy 2 Reserve Chutes for 1 . My Crew To enter 50,000 Feet you don't have to add an extra Mafia Member like the other Challenge Missions . After that you can add 3 more Mafia Members for chapter 1 and 2 more each for chapters 2 and 3 to get extra Reserve Chutes. For each added Mafia Member you receive 3 Reserve Chutes. Job Heat Meter Each time you do a job, you'll increase the job heat meter. The higher the heat the more energy you'll need to use for each job. Unlike previous Challenge Missions the heat meter does not increase the amount of Reserve Chutes needed for each job. Every 8 hours the job heat meter resets. The job heat meter turns orange after 6, and after 5 more it turns red. If you do a job while the job meter hasn't reset yet, the time will reset back to 8 hours. Chapter 1 - Air Force Fun Mastery Reward: Mach-4 Reserve Chutes required: 7 Reserve Chutes required: 8 Reserve Chutes required: 18 Chapter 2 - High Jacking Mastery Reward: HALO Wingsuit Reserve Chutes required: 18 Reserve Chutes required: 20 Reserve Chutes required: 36 Chapter 3 - The Unfriendly Skies Mastery Reward: Laser Rifle Prototype Reserve Chutes required: 36 Reserve Chutes required: 68 Reserve Chutes required: 100 Gallery CM_50000ft_week0_promos_380x200.jpg 50000ft.png Start50kFeetMission.jpeg 50kFeetChallengeMissionPage.jpeg 50kFeetChallengeInfo.jpeg Mach4.jpg HaloWingsuit.jpg LaserRiflePrototype.jpg Category:Challenge Mission:50,000 Feet Category:Jobs Category:Challenge Mission Category:Guides Category:Job Prerequisites Category:Limited Time Job Category:Loot Category:Event Loot Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Location Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons